War Never Changes
by Charliesky57
Summary: Short Royai prompts according to words or phrases that found on the internet.
1. War Never CHanges

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**A/N: I decided to write prompts according to words or phrases that I find on the internet. They will be Riza/Roy and the goal is to get to 100. Let's see how it turns out and I hope you enjoy!**

**War Never Changes**

War never changes. It always starts with an innocent claim with a hidden purpose. Its goal is to exterminate, to destroy. People die and people are scarred. War never changes but people do. The scars that war leaves heal with time. She notes this as she watches Roy sleep peacefully on the couch, their baby girl sleeping on his chest. For the first time in her life she's not scared of what the future may bring because her future is here, with her husband and daughter.


	2. Where Does the Tunnel Lead?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Where Does the Tunnel Lead?**

Darkness overtakes her. She cannot fight it anymore.

Riza had never been afraid of death, on the contrary, she welcomed it. The light at the end of the tunnel called her. At one point in her life she would have run to it, atone herself for her sins, but something stopped her. The things she had yet to do, the plans she had, the people she loved. Roy. She couldn't leave him. She had to protect him and look after him. Without hesitating she turned her back to the light.

A flash of red welcomed her. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Roy. He brought her close to his chest. "Riza." He whispered in relief against her hair. She didn't know where the tunnel lead but she knew that everything led back to him.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far. Click to review button that makes me so happy! :D **


	3. Wrong Bathroom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Wrong Bathroom **

Mustang sat on the round table secretly doing the dance. The meeting had been going on for two hours and he had drank too much coffee in the morning. As soon as the meeting was over he ran straight to the men's locker room. He made a mental note to scold Hawkeye for serving him so much coffee. He burst into the locker room only to find his lieutenant standing there, in all her naked glory. Needless to say, he forgot his current preoccupation.


	4. Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Fire**

Fire had always overruled Riza's life. From her father's alchemy to Mustang. Specially Mustang. He was her life and she didn't know any other, she didn't want to know any other. He had started a fire in her heart that could never be put out. She pondered on this as Roy said "I do", a goofy smile plastered on his face and his eyes full of love. He leaned in for the kiss. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Riza tried hard to hold back her tears and she joined in on the applause as she stood next to the bride. As the couple left the altar Roy locked eyes with her and smiled. She returned the smile, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces.


	5. Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Light and Darkness**

The atrocities of the Ishvalan War never let her rest. Not because of what the war had made her see but because of what the war made her do. She faced a side of her that she never knew resided within her. A dark side that she was afraid of because it was real and it was part of her, and she hated herself for this. The war had introduced her to this darkness. However, it had also introduced her to light. The light that guided her decision, her actions, her every breath. The light that kept her alive and fighting, the one that gave her hope in the future. The light that had shown her love. The war had given her darkness but it had also given her Roy.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And if you have suggestions for prompts let me know. **


	6. Universe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**Universe**

Riza stared up at the stars. They were bright in the night sky. It was the first time she had actually stopped to admire their beauty and the vastness of the universe. Roy planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"What are you thinking about Riza Hawkeye?"

A wam smile spread on her lips. "How beautiful the stars are, they seem infinite."

"Not as infinite as how much I love you."

"Don't be so cliché." She said punching him in the arm.

"Ok fine but in all seriousness Lieutenant, I love you, more than you'll ever know."

Riza doesn't respond and looks up at the sky. She thanks the universe because amongst all the chaos and pain of their lives the universe had conspired to help them find each other.

**A/N: Ooops did you see my touch of Paulo Coelho slip there? Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	7. Oasis

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Oasis**

The sun is scorching, it burns on his skin. His body is drenched in sweat, he has become accustomed to it. He had also become accustomed to all the pain and death he saw here. Accustomed wasn't the right word, resigned was more fitting. He didn't feel pain anymore, he just went and did his job. After his long day, Mustang returned to the camp situated in the outskirts of the city. He looked forward to this time of the day most of the time. It was here in camp that he felt somewhat normal and back home. Here, he didn't have to kill anyone.

He took his food tray and made his way to his usual spot waiting to be welcomed by the sight of hazel eyes and blonde hair. The table was empty. He frowned and made his way outside of the tent looking for Riza. In the distance he saw the familiar hooded white figure leaving camp. Discarding his dinner he followed her. Riza expertly made her way throughout the city in the night. They came to what appeared to be an abandoned house and she entered without hesitation, Roy followed close by. Once inside he lost sight of her. The house seemed to have belong to a rich family. Many of the fine paintings and tapestries still remained although most furniture had been taken. He heard a faint sound in the courtyard and followed it. In the middle of the courtyard Riza laid down on the grass. She was smiling contently and she looked relaxed. Mustang entered the courtyard and she jumped up taking a defensive stance.

"You scared me!" She said annoyed when she saw him.

"Well what were you doing here at this hour of the night Riza?" He asked teasingly but she ignored him and went to sit down on the grass. She ran her hands through it and smiled, her eyes closed.

"It reminds me of the most important moment in my life." She said opening her eyes slowly and patting the grass next to her. He complied.

"When was that?"

"When I met you. I was laying in the grass in our backyard when my father came to introduce you."

"Riza, I have only brought sadness and chaos into your life. You are here because of me, I've made you suffer the atrocities of this war."

She put her hand on his face. "Roy I chose this. I chose you."

Countless times he had imagined Riza reciprocating his feelings and here she was, in front of him, telling him she had chosen him. Roy tried not to choke on the emotion that rose in him. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Don't ever leave me."

**A/N: A little longer that the usual one. I wasn't too pleased with it but oh well. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
